


forgive me, i love you

by sorrynitrogens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, apartment neighbours au, badly written smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynitrogens/pseuds/sorrynitrogens
Summary: Jongin and Sehun live on the opposite side of an apartment building, only talking to each other through their windows.i posted this 2 years ago but i deleted it? And i found this old fic in my docs so i decided to just post it!





	forgive me, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> there's a badly written smut scene marked with a '*', forgive me i was inexperienced!
> 
> enjoy anyway!

 

 

 

Bright city lights at night, trees looking like mini broccolis and dog walkers on the park, this place has a great view. Jongin was in the middle of the city in Seoul hunting for the right apartment. It was a studio apartment but probably a convertible one since it was huge and it was perfect. What caught his eye was the huge glass windows around it (no privacy but), there’s the curtains option. This is the one and he got it.

 

It was about two weeks later when Jongin finally moved in fully, with all the wallpapers he wanted pasted neatly and the heavy layered curtains he ordered came better than expected and of course, setting his king sized bed at the right angle. He walks around the apartment a bit to get used to it. 

 

It was night time already and the city lights were shining like little dots which looked really tumblr and all, but when he walks to the other window opposite of the other, nearer to his bed, he felt the curtains glowing. Magical, wow. He reached for the cloth and pulled it aside. What he saw, was another exactly the same, identical apartment just that the walls were plain unlike Jongin’s designful-artsy walls. And their apartments were so close, which was just 4 meters apart. There was a man, probably about the same age as Jongin, lying on his bed, reading a book which seemed like those super deep, emotional, philosophical, difficult, too-hard-for-Jongin kind of book. That apartment was brightly lit hence causing that magical glow of Jongin’s curtains. 

 

As Jongin took a closer look, that man was definitely, hot. He had sharp facial features and his legs were long, like Girls’ Generation’s and pale skin which contrasted with his raven black hair. He is some handsome shit.

 

After staring at the man for a couple of minutes, guessing from how the man started fidgeting, probably because he felt someone was staring at him although he has never looked at Jongin’s direction. Jongin really wanted to know this handsome masterpiece and so, thought of plans associated with “notice-me-senpai” style. Jongin tried waving his arms like a drowning kid but maybe, that man was too into his deep thoughts so he tried knocking as loudly as he could on the glass till his knuckles were sore. Jongin then decided to switch on his lights because he realised he was in the dark the whole time. _ Oh, so that’s why that man couldn’t see him! _ Jongin switched on the lights and suddenly the man looked at Jongin through the window. His room probably became brighter. They stared at each other through the windows, for who knows how long. Jongin smiles and the man miraculously smiled back. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

It was definitely love at first sight. 

 

Jongin moved closer to his window and waved his hands to keep that man’s attention. Without thinking, Jongin mouthed a ‘hi and that man mouthed a ‘hi’ back. Jongin wanted to tell him his name and ask for his but it was probably too long and hard to understand. Holding up his hand to make a ‘wait’ sign, the man had an interested look and Jongin proceeded finding a piece of paper and something to write with. He grabbed his sketchbook on the shelf and a purple marker. He sat down and wrote ‘i'm jongin, what's your name?’ in messy handwriting (elementary school standard) and he wrote a tiny line of ‘your hot’ at the corner of the paper and showed it to the man. He got the idea so he grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling. 

 

_ ‘im sehun’ _

  
His handwriting was beautiful. Sehun huh, nice one. Then, they just sat there facing each other through the windows, exchanging words and comments about the most random stuff but wouldn’t you find it weird that you are talking to a stranger, but Jongin and Sehun clicked. It felt really natural. 

 

They talked until it was somehow two in the morning already. Sehun realised how late/early it was and bid goodbye to Jongin. They turned off their lights at the same time. And both of them slept peacefully.

 

-

 

For the next three days, they would spend hours and hours just talking to one another with interest, especially with Jongin having a huge crush on this handsome being named Sehun. Jongin found out Sehun was a professor at a college and it was surprisingly near to the dance studio Jongin worked at. Sehun might seem cold but he was really fun, like when he made popcorn but as he returned to the window, he tripped. Well, it was hilarious. The time they spend together was much, much longer than Baekhyun’s emotional breakup rants or Jongdae and Chanyeol movie marathons.

 

_ ‘cherries or apples?’ _

 

_ ‘cherries’ _

 

_ ‘then cherries it is, have you ever watched the titanic?’ _

 

_ ‘no’ _

 

_ ‘HOW COULD YOU!! IM THROWIN’ IT OVER NOW, OPEN UP YOUR WINDOWS!!’ _

 

_ ‘i heard it's sad and i hate sad movies.’ _

 

_ ‘it's worth crying over sehun, please’ _

 

_ ‘why omg no’ _

 

_ ‘or i will hack your private tumblr, and i know you got nudes in there, SCANDALOUS.’ _ Not like Jongin has not tried hacking all of Sehun’s social media platforms since Sehun has rejected all of his requests more than 10 times. After talking until the clock hits ‘am’,finally, like Jongin was waiting for very long. Sehun asked for his number. Jongin readily gave his number and his phone vibrated almost immediately.   
  
_ hi jongin _ __  
__  
_ aye sehunnie _ __  
__  
_ whats with you omg ew _ __  
__  
_ about time I asked your number u know? _ __  
__  
_... _ __  
  


_ it would have been this convenient omg _ __  
__  
_ *convenient pls _ __  
__  
_ sorry teacher, u sound like a mom who is an english teacher omo _ __  
__  
_ what _ __  
_ sorry  _ __  
__  
_ well it is much easier, i literally wasted so much paper just talking to u _ __  
__  
_ ON ME? AW, touched. im crying, help. jongin pretends to sheds a tear and sehun made a judging face at the sight. _ __  
_ sorry im embarrassing _ __  
_  
_ __ at least u know.

 

_ - _

__  
_ want to see my new dance cover i made? sehunnie-ah _ __  
__  
_ you dance? _ __  
__  
_ hey, how could u?? i dance for life and just, let me show u. _ __  
  
_ fine _ . Sehun drags his lazy ass to the window and sat down. Sehun really, really appreciated and thanked god that he can see Jongin wearing a loose tank top and he could see a little bit of his nipples and his built muscles. His eyes were blessed as he sees Jongin’s abs as he reached to open the window. Jongin smiles at Sehun and opens the window to let Sehun hear his music. The music starts and it was monster by EXO. Jongin starts to move his body to the beat swiftly. And guess what? Jongin was hell yeah, great. Sehun was mesmerized by the moves and that indescribably sexy expression. After the music ended, Sehun just looked at the beads of perspiration trickling down his arms and neck, he looked incredibly hot.   
  
_ you like it? _   
  
__ was nice, great job.

 

_ thankss;)). _ Jongin gives the sweetest of smiles and Jongin swore he saw Sehun blush lightly as he turned away.   
  
_ - _

__  
_ heyyyy sehunniieeee im having a party tonightt at my place!! wanna come?? _ __  
__  
_ im busy _ __  
__  
_ please? you can do next time!! sehunniee _ __  
__  
_ i have lots of work you know? _ __  
__  
_ but please sehun, just this time, its gonna be fun i bet u will like it alott PLEASE OMG PLEASEEE _ __  
__  
_ no _ __  
__  
_ SEHUNNNIEEEE hmph _ __  
__  
_ still no _ __  
  


_ come on sehunniee!! theres gonna be my friends and they wanna see you and theres drinks and definitely pizza and chips, lots PLS COME _ __  
_  
_ __ no

__  
_ why? u dont like parties?  _ __  
__  
_ *photo* i have scripts to mark and pls, lower your volume tmr or there will be sirens got it? _ __  
__  
_ yessir! PLS COME _ __  
__  
_ no _ __  
__  
_ - _ __  
_  
_ __ PLS COME 

_  
_ _ PLEASEEE SEHUNNIE!!!  _

_  
_ _ ITS GONNA BE FUNNNNNN COME ONN _

  
After a repeat of about 76 messages of ‘please’ to ‘why are u such a bad person’ Jongin has given up but seriously, Sehun is really not a party person, he only went to one, dragged specifically to a party in highschool and everyone got drunk, made out with random people and vomited everywhere, slept like logs piled up and that was also when his boyfriend hit him and broke up with him. Since then, parties reminded Sehun of such bad memories and drunkards are assholes. Jongin seemed really eager for the party but he was totally guilty for dampening Jongin’s spirits after wishing Sehun could go.    
  
It was the evening of the party, Sehun could see some partyful-colourful lights hanging around Jongin’s window. He decided to draw his curtains to block out all distractions and focus on grading. Unfortunately for him, there was muffled banging and party music coming from Jongin’s apartment. Ugh, he could not focus at all. He walked to his window and pulled the curtains open to see pasta and tomato sauce on Jongin’s windows. Food fight? Wild young people. He then spotted Jongin across the room in the dim lighting seemingly having a drink contest with his mates. Sehun stared in awe as Jongin and his friends chugged down one can after a can. Didn’t know he’s a heavy drinker. Sehun got distracted as he saw hot, seriously hot chicks just flirting with some guys and some were already eating each other’s faces either against the wall or on the sofa. Sehun sighed, as he looked back disappointed at young people these days.

  
Sehun then tried to get back into the mood of grading but it just doesn't work. He kept thinking of Jongin Jongin Jongin. How much fun he must be having now. Sehun just looked past the little gap between the curtains to check on Jongin time after time. However, at this look, he sees everyone, just everyone suddenly having some sort of an ‘orgy’ without the curtains closed! People just made out super disgustingly on the floor, groped each other and just- Sehun spots Jongin on the left corner grinding himself on a girl against the wall. He had his tongue out, hair sticking to his head, not to mention his half naked, he looked like a sex god. Sehun admits, Jongin looks so much hotter, sexier than any porn stars he has ever seen. he just became someone else, a beast. 

 

Suddenly, Jongin looked at Sehun’s direction and made eye contact with Sehun, Sehun felt his chest tightened together with his pants. He ignored his half-hard thing and felt his chest ache as he sees Jongin just humping the girl. He thinks about his ex-boyfriend, then he remembered how Jongin flirted with him with his awful pickup lines and Jongin’s super cute puppy faces or his aegyo ‘buings’. He thought Jongin had a crush on him or something. Sehun was always happy to see Jongin being dorky and awkward in front of him or trying to drop some hints and was glad that Jongin liked him like he liked him back. But that scene just broke Sehun’s heart. 

 

As Jongin and the girl started moving towards the bed, Sehun looked away, he didn’t want to see or think anymore. his heart ached so bad, the jealousy, the anger, the disappointment and the sadness all in his heart throbbing painfully. Sehun was totally not in the mood to do anything. Pushing away the scripts thinking he could finish it tomorrow, he switched off his lights and went straight to bed.

 

-

 

  
Warm light of sunshine shone through the curtains as it bounced of Sehun’s soft cheeks, it tickled and Sehun wakes up. At least it was a Saturday and he didn’t have any work to do. Then, he realised he has some tiring work as he glared at the stack of threatening papers. He daringly took a unresistable peek at Jongin’s apartment. Well, it looked worse than yesterday but somehow better. It was still a mess with naked bodies but it was still everyone was knocked out. Just as Sehun was about to close off the curtains, a half-naked Jongin walks out from the kitchen and sees Sehun staring. He stares back blankly like an idiot in a daze, well he was. Sehun blushed at the sight of Jongin’s handsome morning hair, muscular legs and sexy abs. Sehun backs into his room thinking about Jongin’s perfectness. However, the thought of Jongin being with another girl drives Sehun mad and sad, ‘smad’ I guess and he decides to just ignore Jongin, although mind is just full of Jongin.

  
  
Sehun was halfway through the papers when his phone starts vibrating incessantly.   
  


_ SEHUN _ __  
_ SEHUN _ __  
_ SEHUNNIE _ __  
_ AYEEE _ __  
_ WHAT ARE U DOING _ __  
_ ANSWER DAMMIT _ __  
_ HEYHEYHEY _ __  
_ ANDIJEOSNCOWKS _ __  
_ ELLO BELLO KSJCOSNX _ __  
_ AYYEYEYEYYEE<br> _ __  
_ STOP IGNORING ME _ __  
_ U HAVENT TEXTED MEEEHHHHH😢😢 _ __  
_ 😢😢😢 IM CRYING _ __  
_ U BETRAYER _ _  
_ __ GO AWAY HMPHH

_  
_ _ What _

 

_ OH THANKS YOURE ALIVE!!! I MISSED YOU😘😘😘 _

  
Sehun goes offline, leaving Jongin with the infamous blue tick. What did that emoji even mean when he just fucked a girl yesterday, in front of Sehun.

  
_ DID U JUST BLUE TICK ME OMG WHY? IS IT THISSS😘😘😘??? WHATTT SEHUNNIE AH _

  
Sehun decides to keep his phone under his bed to avoid all distractions. Jongin himself is one beautiful one. Jongin lies on his bed for the longest of times, thinking and thinking. He can’t get anything so just clears up and drags everyone outside. He does not even know what he did. Did he do it? one or 2? Jongin thinks. Just 1 maybe? Is Sehun mad at me for that? Faint memories of him making out with a girl against the wall filled his mind. Then he remembered seeing a Sehun looking at him. Is he mad? Jongin paces around the room. He made a mistake, a grave mistake. He really liked Sehun? Loved even. Sehun was a gorgeous masterpiece. He loved how Sehun would be cold to him cutely, ‘yehet’ over snsd songs, rap in the shower(Jongin recorded them), especially wearing the tightest women pants he has ever seen. He loved Sehun.

 

-

 

  
Just as Sehun finishes his scripts, he was famished. Mugging all the way through the entire marking process was tortuous indeed. Just then the doorbell rings.

  
“Here's your order sir,” a delivery man stands at Sehun’s doorstep with a extra large pizza box and a smaller box.

  
“... but… I didn’t order it? It should be next door,” Sehun said and as he was about to close the door, moodily, the pizza guy blocks the door with his foot.

  
“This is definitely the correct place, it's a special order by the way, here you take it, someone already paid for it.” The man throws the things onto Sehun’s hands and waves away. Sehun stood rooted to the ground.  _ What? _ Sehun reluctantly opens the pizza box but he was hungry so how could he resist? He opens the lid to see his favourite pizza flavour, hawaiian with sauce on top saying, ‘ _ i'm sorry, forgive me. _ ’ Jongin? He looks through the other box and it was full of Sehun’s favourite snacks like gummy worms, twisty marshmallows and 3 bottles of coke with post-its on it. He reads them by the numbers forming ‘i’,’love’, ‘you’. Sehun's eyes widened. It can't have been from Jongin could it? As if on cue, his phone vibrated, receiving a voice message of 1.47min from Jongin. He presses on it and Jongin’s voice plays.

  
“ _ erm, h-hey sehunnie-ah, im really really sorry about yesterday, i really really didnt know what i was doing, i was being an asshole and fucked things up so bad. i know you saw and i am really worried when you arent texting me, i miss you very much sehun, i want to see you again, text me again, smile at me through our windows again and see you happy again. i know i hurt your feelings very much, please forgive me sehunnie, i will never do such a thing again, i wont be such a fucking idiot and asshole again, i wont repeat my mistakes and please forgive me sehun,talk to me please, i miss you alot...i... i-i like you sehun, very much, wait no, i love you, sehun. alot. whenever i see you my heart beats so fast i cant breathe, sometimes i get off just thinking about you and you illegally skin tight pants and i always think about you before i sleep, i love you sehun, i-please forgive me, im sorry _ ”

 

Sehun feels wetness on his cheeks, tears rolled down his cheeks slowly. He processed what Jongin just said. He loves him? Jongin? Was he crying? Jongin’s voice was cracking. The doorbell rings and Sehun’s heart beats faster than ever. He bravely opens the door to see a swollen-eyed and puffy-faced Jongin. He must have cried really hard. Sehun moves down to the a4 paper Jongin was holding ‘i love you’. without thinking, Sehun pulls Jongin in and smashes their lips together. Their lips mold together perfectly like they were meant to be. Jongin’s plump lips presses back on Sehun’s lips. They share a few passionate kisses, eyes closed, savouring the moment. As they pulled apart to catch some air, they both looked away awkward and red-faced. Jongin then gradually slides his hands around Sehun’s back and pulled Sehun in for a tight hug.

  
“I missed you, I love you Sehun, plea-”

  
“I missed you too, I love you too.” Sehun says and snuggles into Jongin’s chest and from the sniffles, he starts sobbing and eventually break into a gentle cry. Jongin rubs his hands in circles on Sehun’s back to comfort him. Jongin rests his head on Sehun’s head and they stay like that for a while. Soon, Sehun calms down and it was silent.

  
“Pizza’s getting cold,” Jongin says out of the blue bluntly. Sehun pulls back and glares at Jongin and started hitting him like a kid.

  
“You ruined it, damn it.”

  
“Sorry,” Jongin giggles and they reconnect their lips as they stumble into Sehun’s apartment in a tangled mess.

 

[*]

 

As they close the door, Jongin pins Sehun against the wall and he kisses roughly on Sehun. Unlike the slow passionate kiss, this was with the lust the longing, hard and fast. Jongin feels Sehun harden against his and smiles, “You've always wanted this huh?” Sehun blushes and whines as he pulls jongin back for another kiss. This time, it was wet and sloppy with tongues exploring every part of the mouth, they only pull away for a second to pant before continuing their make out session.

  
Soon enough, Jongin presses against Sehun’s hard on while shoving Sehun against the wall. Sehun moans as Jongin palms him through his pants. “These pants of yours are so so tempting.” Jongin growls against Sehun’s abused neck full of hickeys and bites Jongin gave earlier. Sehun moans loudly even he tried to hold back but he wanted this for so long and it felt better than ever. It felt like Jongin turned into another person and that felt good. Jongin then gets on his knees and unzips Sehun’s pants. “Not bad huh,” He quickly licks the tip as Sehun grips his hair and pants uncontrollably at the pleasure.

 

  
“Nnnngh J-jongin-ah,” Sehun moans out as Jongin deep throats Sehun suddenly. Jongin was giving the best ever blowjob Sehun has ever had. it felt too good. Jongin sucks and licks Sehun’s as Sehun was at his climax. Sehun comes all over Jongin’s mouth and Jongin licks it up sexily. Sehun blushes furiously.

 

“Turn around,” Jongin commanded, almost snarling. Sehun obeys, leg trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm. “Suck.” Jongin demands as he held out his three long fingers. Sehun obeys as he sucks lewdly on his fingers making slick lewd sounds that turns Jongin on so bad. “Lube?” He asks, Sehun points to the second drawer on his bedside table. Jongin walks over swiftly and grabs a bottle. He puts some lube on his fingers.

  
“A-ah!” Sehun moans loudly as Jongin pushes in his fingers without warning. Sehun feels his fingers go all the way deep at one go. Jongin starts sissoring while Sehun couldn't help but clench even tighter from the pain and pleasure. Jongin thrusts hard into Sehun, hitting the tip of his sweet spot. Sehun couldn't take the amount of pleasure and loses strength in his legs. he collapses but Jongin holds his stomach to prevent him from falling. “N-ngh..” Sehun sobs as tears rolls down his eyes.

 

Jongin carries Sehun that Sehun’s legs are thrown over Jongin’s arms and Jongin pushes his hands against the wall so Sehun hangs on him. Jongin gently kisses away the tears as Sehun grips on Jongin’s back, digging his nails into the skin. “Hold on okay?” Jongin soothes, Sehun as Sehun shuts his eyes tightly. Jongin slowly lowers Sehun on his and sinks down on his dick. Sehun scratches Jongin’s back as the pain shoots through his spin.

  
“It h-hurts,” Sehun sobs but somehow, pleasure fills for the two as the rock to each other’s tempos slowly.

  
‘S-sehun-ah,” Jongin leans in to give sehun a reassuring kiss.

  
“Jongi- ah please,” Sehun begs as Jongin thrusts upwards hitting his prostate more. “H-harder!” Sehun almost screams. Jongin thrusts up again and Sehun screams out. “C-coming-ah!” and he comes all over. Soon enough Jongin was close and spills into Sehun as they pant and sweat profusely. Jongin feels Sehun legs trembling and he kisses Sehun lightly to calm him. Sehun sniffles as Jongin lowers him and holds him tight. Sehun locks his arms around Jongin’s neck and pull him in till their foreheads touch.

  
“I love you sehun.”   


  
“Mm,” Sehun barely whispers in Jongin’s ear.

 

  
-

 

  
A few moments later, Jongin finally pulls away from the hug and asks, “You know the pizza’s gonna get cold?”   
  


“Asshole, you ruined yet again.” Sehun huffs away.

 

-

 

Ugh, this is uncomfortable. Sehun opens his eyes to find Jongin sprawled over him on the floor, naked. Memories from last night filled his mind, the rough emotional sex, cheesy confessions and Sehun blushes at the thought but he smiles. However his ass hurt so bad and looking at the dried cum and clothes everywhere, smashed pizzas with pineapples separated since Jongin hated them, it upsets him. He needs to clean them up. But, looking at Jongin’s sleeping face was enough to forgive himself. I love you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? again, this was written a long time ago and i was clearing some half-written fics and this was finished so i decided to post it! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
